Especial: Lo que no se vio de Equestria Girls
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: 5ª entrega, espero os guste amigos :D


**Hola, estos es un "detrás de cámara de Equestria Girls" creado por mí, espero que os guste :D**

_Justo antes de que Twilight duerma en la biblioteca._

Daniel: Psss, pssss, Twiligt.

Twilight: Ehhh, ¿quién eres?, eres un pegaso y tienes la voz de...

Daniel: Soy el Caballero Legendario Daniel, solo que de otra dimensión, otro universo.

Twilight: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?

Twilight: Soy el paralelo de mi otro, yo pero en forma de pegaso.

Twilight: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Spike: (Bostezo) ¿Cón quién hablas Twilight?; wuau, es..es ¿un pony?

Daniel: Si, soy un pegaso, Twilight, yo se muchos sobre la vida, mi otro yo sabe también de mi existencia.

Twilight: Ustedes saben todo, ¿verdad?

Daniel: No todo, pero si bastante, ya como sea, ¿sabes que el portal a la otra dimensión está cerca de cerrarse, verdad?

Twilight: Si, lo sé, tengo que recuperar mi corona, pero ¿por qué te preocupas si el otro Daniel está allá?

Daniel: Porqué si atacan en gran número, ni siquiera él podría detenerlos solo, por eso es que tienes que apresurarte.

Twilight: Soy humana, pero ¿porqué tengo sueño si el Daniel de mi dimensión no duerme?

Daniel: Es que solo mi raza no puede dormir porque solo nosotros tenemos maná.

Twilight: Bueno, ¿eres guardián aquí?

Daniel: Todavía.

Twilight: ¿Porqué?

Daniel: En tú dimensión, mi otro yo ya es una divinidad, es príncipe heredero, acá la amistad puede ser grande o chica, puede ser alterada, pero el poder de un solo ser así sea de otra dimensión, es muy enorme, ambos se desintegran, si el y yo tenemos el mismo poder de alto, seremos destruidos.

Twilight: Ohh.

Daniel: Solo estoy aquí de espía, nadie debe saber de que estoy aquí.

Twilight: ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Daniel: Solo puede ayudarte, pero no puedo destacar mucho.

Twilight: Un momento, ¿y tu rey y el rey de mi dimensión?

Daniel: Cuando son declarados reyes, ya no hay vínculo, porque cada uno tiene su reinado, osea su energía no se une.

Twilight: Vaya, que complicado tema.

Daniel: Me tomo 2 años aprender todo sobre dimensiones, bueno descansa, tienes que estar activa.

Twilight: Una cosa, ¿sabes como manejar este cuerpo?

Daniel: Soy un pegaso.

Twiligt: Bueno, tendré que aprender a manejar esto, hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego.

_Despues de que Twilight hable con sus amiga, y después de que se rían de ella. Antes de ir donde Rainbow_

Twilight: Estoy destrozada.

Daniel: "La moral y la esperanza es lo que último se pierde"

Twilight: Que gran consejo.

Daniel: Ten fe Twilight, vencerás.

Twilight: Ahora voy donde Rainbow, espero que se pueda reconciliar con AppleJack.

Daniel: Ojalá.

Twilight: Ojalá.

_Después del partido _

Twilight: Bien, ahora si Sunset Shimmer.

Daniel: ¡Esa es la Twilight que casi conozco!

Twilight: Bueno voy a comer, será mejor de que te ocultes, te espero en la cafetería.

Daniel: ¡Que vienen!, ok estaré allí (se esconde).

Pinkie Pie: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Twilight: Ehhhh, con mi perro (sonrisa sospechosa).

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ok!, vamos a la cafetería.

Twilight: Estuvo cerca.

Daniel: Estuvo cerca.

_Después__ en la cafetería_

_Después__ del plan de Rarity._

Twilight: ¿Daniel, estas ahí?

Daniel: Aquí.

Twilight: Tenemos un plan.

Daniel: ¿Cual es?

Twilight: Voy a hacer un baile con mis amigas, para ganar así sun confianza de los demás.

Daniel: ¡Excelente idea!, pero, ¿ya sabes maniobrar vuestro cuerpo?

Twilight: Mas o menos, pero si creo poder bailar.

Daniel: Buen trabajo, Sunset Shimmer está acabada.

Twilight: Ocultate, que llegan más clientes.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos.

_Después de: "Ayuden a Twilight a recuperar la corona" que nombre largo ..._

Daniel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Que paso?

Daniel: Vi a Sunset Shimmer y tenía una cara malévola junto con sus asistentes.

Twilight: ¿Qué tramará?...

_Después de que Flash Sentry ayude a Twilight y ella salga corriendo_

Daniel: ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight: Baile poco tiempo ir amigas ¡rápido!

Daniel: Hey, tranquila, respira hondo.

Twilight: (Suspiro) El baile se arruino, tengo que ir rápido donde mis amigas, porque tiene que ser hoy en la noche el baile.

Daniel: ¡Vaya!, ve rápido.

Twilight: (Se esfuma).

_Después__ que las chicas arreglen el gimnasio donde se realizará el baile (ya saben que Twilight es una pony)._

Daniel: ¡Lo lograste Twilight!

Twilight: Gracias Daniel, solo falta ganar la corona.

Daniel: Ahora será mejor de que te cambies.

Twilight: Ok lo haré.

_Después de la coronación_

_Mientras las chicas siguen a los asistentes de Sunset Shimmer por llevarse a Spike_

Twilight: ¡Déjalo ir!

Daniel: ¿Qué paso? (dijo en voz baja)

Twilight: Se llevan a Spike

Daniel: No puedo hacer nada, me descubrirán.

Twilight: Gracias de toda formas.

_Después de derrotar a Sunset Shimmer_

Daniel: Bien hecho Twilight, oh pero ella es Flu-Flu-Flu-¿Fluttershy?

Twilight: Así es, ¿porqué?

Daniel: Nada, me voy a esconder, que me van a ver.

_Justo después cuando Twilight se va a ir, antes de despedirse._

Daniel: Bueno, al parecer te tienes que ir

Twilight: Si.

Daniel: Bueno, nos veremos, ¿verdad?

Twilight: Dentro de 2 años y medio, creo.

Daniel: Vamos, tienes que irte.

Twilight: Esto no es un adiós (le da un abrazo).

_Twilight se va a donde sus amigas_

Daniel: ¡Espera!

Twilight: ¿Si?

Daniel: Dile a mi otro yo que no se lleve todo el crédito, jajajajaja.

Twilight: Lo haré, cuidate.

Daniel: Igual tú.

_En Equestria, después de que saluden a Twilight_

Daniel: Te apuesto de que has aprendido algo más, Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... mejor no me lo digas

Daniel: Y...¿te encargo algo mi otro yo?

Twilight: Si, me dijo que no te lleves todo el crédito, jajajaja.

Daniel: ¿Que?, pero si cuando soy Príncipe heredero él ya puede tener su propia vida.

Twilight: Él me dijo que era Caballero Legendario.

Daniel: ¡Ahhhh!, el todavía no tiene su propia tierra.

Twilight: ?

Daniel: Yo ya tengo mi propia tierra, Equestria.

Twilight: ¡Ya entendí!, él me dijo que no era guardián todavía.

Daniel: Debe ser por eso, si es guardián de allá, ya puede tener vida independiente.

Twilight: Seguro.

Daniel: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Twilight: Excelente, te lo contaré mañana (bostezo), estoy cansada.

Daniel: Bueno, yo me voy a hacer guardia, nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos...

**Especial: "Lo que no se vio de Equestria Girls"**

**Si se preguntan porque no hubo la pregunta de Fluttershy y el refrán de Twilight es porque es un detrás de cámara. Cuídense, déjenle algo a los demás XD. Nos vemos :D**

**Próximo capítulo: La competencia del siglo.**


End file.
